


incalculable

by meriendas



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vignette, Weiss is a damn nerd, Yang is too smug for her own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriendas/pseuds/meriendas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss tries and fails to understand her attraction to Yang, and to successfully tutor her in math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incalculable

When all is said and done, Weiss actually likes math quite a bit. She takes all of her schoolwork seriously, of course, but she’d be lying if she said it was all the same.

It’s about order, she thinks. Take most any algebra problem and what is it? A puzzle. A single-minded pursuit of a value—divide by four, take the square root, whatever it takes just to isolate x. Victory. Geometry is much the same, yet different in its own right: assemble the given information, find the correct theorem to suit it, apply it. It’s a lot like hunting Grimm, really. You assess, you plan, and you act, and the answer is right. If not, you rethink it from a different angle.

Weiss wishes that people were half as easy to figure out.

Well, some of them are simple enough. Jaune Arc is such an open book that he’s practically cracked at the spine. Others, though, prove to be a touch more difficult.

Take Yang Xiao Long, for example; fresh from the gym, silent for once in her life, standing at the window with her hips cocked at _just_ the right angle so that Weiss utterly botches the history notes she’s rewriting when she looks up, what’s with her? There’s no reason, mathematical or otherwise, why Weiss should be attracted to that noisy, pun-spewing buffoon any day of the week.

Scientists can publish all the studies they like, but that’s proof that one cannot calculate attraction.

 

She’s against a wall, legs around Yang’s waist, when Weiss absently begins to wonder if she could calculate the gradient of Yang’s crooked little smile. If she had a picture, probably…

Yang gets in closer to whisper in her ear, and Weiss barely contains a shiver.

“I can see it when you’re thinking nerd thoughts, you know,” she murmurs. Weiss hears the smile in it, and it halts her scowl that’s threatening to emerge.

“Oh, honestly,” she says in reply, “if you put half as much passion into your studies as you did into kissing me, you’d have an A in calc right now.”

“That’s what I have you for,” Yang says. “You’re the best tutor ever, don’tcha know. And this is much more fun.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Some study break this is.”

“Yeah? What are study breaks for, if not blowing off steam?”

Yang doesn’t give her a chance to answer before she leans in for a kiss, and as Weiss curls her fingers into Yang’s shirt, she’s reconsidering the tutoring sessions already.

 

After all, she can’t continue to tutor effectively if Yang keeps making her forget how to count.

**Author's Note:**

> all i actually wanted to do was wax poetic a little about math and write freezerburn, so two birds with one stone, yeah?  
> lemme know what you think, this is my first rwby fic.


End file.
